FB Ficlet Compilation
by Mokuren no Ken
Summary: A bunch of ficlets from words given to me on FB. Mainly KaiShin slash-boyxboy, no like, no read. WARNING: CRACK (for the most part) along with trace amounts of fluff and angst and other miscellaneous ingredients. Commence the randomosity!
1. Batoost

Okay, so I've read plenty of drabble collections and decided to start one of my own~ I basically just posted a status of FB, tagged a bunch of my friends, and asked them for a word. And now, I bring to you, the epic randomness of friendship! (and all that jazz...)

* * *

#1: Batoost

Any other afternoon, Shinichi would have just ignore the insanely hyperactive teenager bouncing around his house, but today, something seemed a bit off about Kaito. Looking up from his Sherlock Holmes novel, he made eye contact with the rest of his possibly mentally scarred friends.

Hattori was looking rather green, eyes flicking back and forth, following Kaito on his journey to knock over all things fragile and whatnot.

Hakuba was leaning back in the couch, still trying to find a clue to help him prove that Kaito was KID.

Ran was alternating incredulous stares between Shinichi and Kaito, still unable to wrap her mind around how similar her childhood friend and the bouncing terror looked alike, and how exactly they ended up as a couple.

Aoko was just rolling her eyes in exasperation, completely used to her childhood friends antics.

Needless to say, Kaito's magic had gone a bit out of hand. Shinichi's hair was now strawberry red, wearing a silver strapless evening gown. Hattori skin had somehow turned purple, with his hair a fiery orange, sporting a much-too-small schoolgirl's outfit, complete with mini-skirt. Hakuba's hair was the now usual green, dressed in a toga covered in rainbow sparkles. The girls had avoided the explosion with only multi-colored hair, Ran's pink and Aoko's bright blue.

And that was how they ended up sitting around a coffee table.

Shinichi let out a heavy sigh. "Who let Kaito into the chocolate?"

Much to his annoyance, nobody answered, but Kaito did jump into his lap and began singing (loudly) in Korean, promptly giving Shinichi a wet sloppy kiss on his lips. After a brief performance, he continued his trek around, springing up doves and vanishing silverware.

"...And who let him listen to k-pop?"

All eyes turned to Hattori, who sheepishly smiled. "It seemed like a good idea at the time...?"

Shinichi surveyed the chaos unraveling around them. Glaring at Heiji, he muttered, "You realize you're going to pay for all the damage, right?"

Heiji paled, now reconsidering his idea to strap Kuroba down, and feed him enough chocolate to make anyone burst while blasting B2ST nonstop in his ears.

Of course, Shinichi would have loved to continue glaring at the Osakan, but Kaito had other plans. The eager magician dragged the Heisei Holmes out of the couch, spinning him around in a clumsy waltz.

Hakuba glanced over at Hattori, their eyes clearly communicating the unspoken message.

_Never again?_

_Never._

* * *

I'd love for some feedback, seeing as how this is my first try at a drabble... Batoost was a hard one, seeing as how I had absolutely no idea how to incorporate it... Hope it worked out okay... Review please~ It feeds my soul!


	2. Blessings

Alright! Here's another! I'm going to try and update this as often as I can, since drabbles are much easier to write and words are funny things...

#2: Blessings

Honestly, with a phantom thief for a boyfriend, there were a lot of things to worry about: getting caught, having their identity revealed, getting shot at by an assassin from a shady organization...

Every time Kaito left for a heist with a grin, Shinichi always worried. It really wasn't like him, but Kaito brought out the hidden traits in the detective.

And so, Shinichi began a ritual of sorts. With help from Akako of course, but that was just a precaution.

Naturally, living in the same house, Kaito would suspect something whenever his beloved Shin-chan disappeared into the basement. And so he decided to follow him...

"Shin-chan?"

"Kai?!"

"What are you doing down here? It's so dark..."

"Uh, nothing really. Come on, your heist is going to start in half an hour. You should get going. Don't you want to mess with your own personal taskforce and give Nakamori-keibu more gray hairs?"

"Yeah! But seriously, Shin-chan, what are you doing here? Is that a curse doll?"

"No!"

"Yes it is! I've seen it in Akako's... Have you been plotting against me with that witch?! After all we've been through~"

"Kai, it's just a precaution thing. I mean," Shinichi's blush was practically glowing in the dimly lit room. "For your safety and all that..." The last bit was murmured as Shinichi cast his eyes away from his now ecstatic boyfriend.

"Aww~ Shin-chan! I didn't know you cared so much! But really, that seal on the wall is for cursing people to death, you did know that, right? And it's much too dark for the outcome to be positive~"

Shinichi flicked on the lights, then proceeding to thoroughly wipe off all seals drawn on his basement walls and floors while muttering about evil witches trying to steal his boyfriend as Kaito just stood there, fully dressed in KID garb, highly amused at the blush peeking out from Shinichi's ever-immaculate hair.

Well, that was...odd... The idea came quickly, but the writing was a bit off... Review~ I love feedback~


	3. Storm

Sorry for the late update... I decided that I'm going to post these every other week, day depending. That way, my procrastination has some time to prepare...and stuff... Hope this makes up for it~

* * *

#3: Storm

Of all the times for a storm to hit, it just had to be in the middle of a KID heist. Kaito cursed Lady Luck's timing, abandoning him right when he needed it most. Today certainly wasn't one of his better nights, seeing as how Nakamori-keibu seemed to be at the top of his game and Snake had decided to show up.

The rain had limited his vision and now he was basically flying blind. Not to mention his now soaked cape was dragging him down. After six close calls, he finally decided to land. After all, it wasn't as if the taskforce could see him in this downpour. Plus he didn't exactly want to take the chance of getting hit by lightning, no matter how much Lady Luck usually favored him.

Finding shade under a stray tree, he pulled out his phone, punching in numbers he had engraved into his mind. When the other end picked up, a grin spread across the phantom thief's face. "Shin-chan~ It's raining really hard and I was wondering if you could come pick me up!"

A sigh cracked over the device before a fond exasperated voice answered, "I'm coming over. Where are you?"

Kaito relayed his location and stood there, waiting for his detective to arrive. He changed out of his KID costume in a split second, as to avoid notice. Now he was just a nondescript teenage boy waiting out the rain under a tree. Not a very good idea, he knew, but it was only temporary.

The arriving figure came into focus, holding an umbrella over his head while clutching another in his free hand. As Shinichi got within a foot's distance, he held out the other umbrella with a grim smile. "Remind me to get my driver's license as soon as possible."

"Sure thing, Shin-chan~" Before opening his umbrella, Kaito swept Shinichi into a quick chaste kiss. As he opened his umbrella, he joyfully took note of the flush that quickly swept over his Tantei-kun's face.

Maybe the storm wasn't so bad after all...

* * *

I think it would be really cool if some of you reviewers left some word ideas as well~ The more the merrier, as they say~! (Plus also, after a bit of time on my FB, I don't really get any more words, but I might ask again~ Your suggestions are always appreciated!)


	4. Lightning

This one came relatively easily... I guess drabbles are a good way to clear my mind of the endless plunnies it provides me with~

o0o0o0o

#4: Lightning

Kaito was deathly afraid of fish, but one thing they were never able to figure out was what Shinichi was afraid of. They had tried so many different tactics: throwing him into a pit of reptiles; waving a spear in his face; pushing his face within inches of a fire (which singed off a bit of his hair); waving a tarantula in his face, and locking him in a dark room.****

What could a detective who faced dead bodies and murderers nearly every day be afraid of? Not blood, surely, or else he would never be able to approach those crime scenes with the composure he had.

Hattori, Kaito, and Hakuba were almost at their wits' end. It had been Kaito's idea at first, then Hattori had wanted in with the Plan, then dragged a reluctant but curious Hakuba in.

At this point, one could find them circled around a small table with a list of phobias, a cup of tea in front of each of them.

Hakuba spoke up first. "There must be something we haven't tried yet..."

Groaning, Hattori fell backwards, throwing his arms into the air. "Hakuba, we've even tried arachibutyrophobia and hippopotomonstrosesquippedal iophobia and triskaidekaphobia. I mean, how desperate are we that we've even resorted to those?!"

"Shut up, Hattori. I'm just saying, everybody's afraid of something. There must be something out there that will scare Kudou."

As if summoned by their depressed mood, rain began crashing against the window panes, a bright flash of lightning striking nearby.

Soft but audible, a shriek was heard from upstairs. Glancing at each other, the trio came to an agreement. They stormed upstairs, bursting into Shinichi's room, where he was nowhere to be found.

Another flash of lightning struck, illuminating the room briefly, and yet again, the shriek. In that brief moment, they caught sight of a figure huddled in the corner of the room, wrapped up in a blanket.

Softly, they approached who they assumed was Shinichi. Kaito knelt down, face about a foot away from Shinichi's. "Shin-chan? Are you okay?"

No reply.

With another flash of lightning, the figure lept out of the corner and grasped onto Kaito like a lifeline, shaking all the while. The usually composed detective was whimpering, clutching onto the magician.

Kaito returned the embrace, grinning. Sometimes Shin-chan could be so adorable~

o0o0o0o

Well, that was horribly fluffy... I love the mental imagery of Shinichi being scared of lightning though~ Makes me want to cuddle him!


	5. Coat of Arms

Whoo! This is actually a legitimate drabble, as in SHORT. *sigh* I really need to catch up on these... I'll just work on them when I have no inspiration for my other fics~ I still have quite the list to go through!

o0o0o0o

#5: Coat of Arms

"Kaito..."

"What is it, Shin-chan?"

"What is this? It looks like some kind of horribly overcharged version of your KID doodle."

Kaito beamed up at the detective. "It's my coat of arms~! Do you like it?"

"Kaito... I don't think this really works, I mean with the cape and top hat and monocle and well, everything. Is there even a single ounce of symbolism in this?"

Innocently, Kaito peered up at Shinichi. "Symbolism? Why in the world would I need symbolism?"

Facepalming, Shinichi muttered, "Never mind..."


	6. Lion

I've been bored during school, so I've just been working on my ficlets~ I'm doing Camp NaNo, so I'm putting all of my stories on hold for now! These are honestly just really quick ones that I did during class... I have six done so far, and am going to put up two for now~ Hope you like it! :)

o0o0o0o

#6: Lion

Shinichi stood in a corner of the large ballroom, shooting glares at anybody who dared meet his eyes. The same azure blue eyes rolled in fond exasperation when he saw a lion bounding across the room towards him

Kaito, in a ridiculously fluffy and floppy lion costume, glomped the detective upon arrival. Wrinkling his nose, Shinichi tried to rid his mouth of all the faux-fur that had found its way in. "Shin-chan, you're so cute!" Kaito proclaimed happily.

Tugging the enthusiastic magician off, Shinichi narrowed his eyes to glare at his boyfriend. "Kaito... Explain to me why I'm in this _dress_ again?" A dark and threatening smile appeared on his face.

"It worked so well with the theme! See, Ran-chan is the scarecrow, Ahoko is the tin man, and I'm the lion!" Kaito looked horridly pleased with himself.

Shinichi felt irritation bubbling up in him. "And why did _I_ have to Dorothy?!"

Kaito's face scrunched up. "But the blue dress compliments your eyes! Oh, I know what you're missing!" Before Shinichi could utter a single complaint, pink smoke engulfed the pair, clearing to reveal Hakuba standing there...in a dog costume. His expression was one of extreme distaste mixed with frustration and acceptance. "Toto!" The lion ran off laughing joyfully.

The two detectives exchanged a glance. "How did you two even end up together again?" Hakuba queried in a disbelieving tone as he tugged cautiously at the hideously furry outfit.

"I have no idea..." Shinichi muttered as he facepalmed.


	7. Pure

I...don't even know what happened with this one...but I won't apologize. I like the Conan here, no matter how crazy it is... I might do a dark AU sometime! PART TWO OF DOUBLE UPDATE! *applause* Well, read and review and I hope you like it!

o0o0o0o

#7: Pure

It started with the bouquet of roses on the doorstep.

Ran giggled when she saw him staring at the flowers in his hand incredulously. "It looks like you have a secret admirer, Conan-kun!"

He could only shake his head, rolling his eyes at the card that was attached. Of course, that idiot wouldn't put the doodle, probably thinking that he was being mysterious.

o0o0o0o

Next came the coffee machine.

It seemed as though the thief had _some_ tact, delivering it to the Kudo mansion rather than the Mouri residence.

Still, the gift was appreciated. The old one was starting to malfunction anyway.

o0o0o0o

The gifts came coming one after another. After the coffee machine came an autographed soccer ball, clothing, mystery novels, and another bouquet, this time of bright blue flowers.

o0o0o0o

He decided to confront his "secret admirer" (as Ran loved to call him, even though Conan already know who it was - not that he'd tell her, of course) during the next heist. He didn't even bother waiting with the officers downstairs, instead heading straight up to the roof.

Sure enough, the white-clad thief appeared only minutes after his announced arrival. The rivals faced each other under the starry night sky.

Conan held up a rose. "I didn't take you for the romantic type."

KID grinned. "I'm not really, actually," he quipped cheerfully. He lifted that night's heist target up to the moon, tossing it at Conan once he had checked.

"Not what you're looking for?" The thief shook his head, shoving his hands in his pockets. The shrunken detective strode across the rooftop until the two were only inches apart. He beckoned for the thief to crouch down.

When KID did, albeit warily, Conan leaned over and whispered softly, "You know, using gifts to get into an eight-year-old's pants isn't exactly the best idea. Wait a few years, until you won't be labeled a pedophile." Pulling away, he smirked when he saw the dusting of pink on the thief's cheeks.

He started to sputter in indignation, but the police chose that moment to burst onto the rooftop, forcing the thief to leap off of the building and vanish.

Conan headed down the stairs, ignoring the questioning police who wanted details about his and KID's rooftop rendezvous. Maybe KID didn't exactly have pure intentions, but that was alright. The attention was appreciated.

Just like the new coffee machine.


	8. Home

I...was feeling dark... I have no regrets~ I love word suggestions! Flood me with them! Yay, angst to balance comedy! Hope you like it! :)

o0o0o0o

#8: Home

The puddles at his feet slowly grew, the rain flooding his horrible _black_ suit, so different from his usual white.

His downcast violet eyes were fixated on the unrelenting grey stone slab before him, the words etched upon them blurring as his eyes began to sting.

Warm arms encircled him, grasping at his clothing. Their bodies molded together, familiar. He know who it was without even turning around.

"Shin-chan..." He hated how his voice quavered ever so slightly, eyes never moving from the tombstone. "What am I supposed to do now? Where...where am I supposed to go?"

"Home," his lover murmured against his neck, breath warm against his cold skin. "_Our_ home."

A tear slid silently down his cheek, blending with the rain.


	9. Peony

So so sorry this chapter is a couple of hours late, not that anybody cares, but yeah... I was torn away from my computer for hours and never got to upload this, but here it is now!

Yay for Internet searches! I thought the peony was a lot of fun to write, not to mention that now I really feel like writing a story based solely on the exchange of flowers and their meanings~ XD

Hope you like this ficlet~ Again, word suggestions are welcome!

_o0o0o0o_

#9: Peony

Shinichi didn't know how to react to Kaitou KID appearing _inside his bedroom_ all of a sudden and producing a bunch of not-roses-but-peonies then disappearing in a cloud of pink smoke.

Upon further investigation, the peonies hid the target of that night's heist, a large sapphire cut into the shape of a heart, more affectionately known as the Ocean's Heart.

He glanced over at the peonies that he had placed into an ornate vase that his mother had bought in Egypt.

Why peonies...?

The internet search results had laughter bubbling up in his throat.

It was just like his boyfriend to give a gift like _that_.

o0o0o0o

Peony - a flower of riches and honor. With their lush, full, rounded bloom, peonies embody romance and prosperity and are regarded as an omen of good fortune and a happy marriage.

o0o0o0o

The next day, Kuroba Kaito, Kudo Shinichi's boyfriend of three years, proposed to him.

Everybody was surprised, except Shinichi, who merely smiled brightly, kissed him, and slipped a green rose into his now fiancé's coat pocket.


	10. Pencil

Eum... What is this madness...? I don't know... I was chewing on my pencil and I could see Shinichi doing that when working on a case and then...this was born... Enjoy~ :D

Suggest a word, maybe?

o0o0o0o

#10: Pencil

"So, it's a robbery case this time, huh?"

Shinichi looked up from his case notes. "Why...?"

"Because!" Kaito pulled his pencil from his hands and held it in front of Shinichi's face, waving it around wildly, gesturing madly. "You're chewing on the eraser!" He then proceeded to pull pencils from mid-air. "If it's a murder, you chew on the body. If it's a kidnapping, you scatter the teeth marks, and if it's a hostage sit-" Kaito halted in his rambling explanation when Shinichi leveled a glared on the magician.

"Have you been...collecting my pencils?" The statement was so absurd that he held up a hand to stop Kaito fro answering. "You know what? Keep them." He turned back to the case, ignoring Kaito's smirk.

_Poof_

Blue smoke filled the room.

"Kaito! Give me back my pencil! I still need that one!"


	11. Potato

I have no idea what happened here... Forgive me... Potatoes are difficult... Enjoy...? QAQ

Words! Suggestions! Yay!

o0o0o0o

#11: Potato

"Shin-chan, Shin-chan! Come look at this!"

"What is it?"

"Watch! I saw this on the Internet. It's so funny!"

"_Die, potato."_

_"Nooooooo!"_

_Splat_

"...What...was that...?"


	12. Alohamora

Yay! It's a HPxDCMK crossover! I don't know what happened. I basically omitted Harry and Ron until the very last paragraph... Hope you like the randomness! :D

Sorry it's a day late! I was really exhausted yesterday and even forgot to put on my contacts... It didn't turn out as well as I had imagined, but eh...whatever...

WOOOOOORRRRRDDDDDDD!

o0o0o0o

#12: Alohamora

Hermione's disapproving stare only spurred on Kaito's tinkering. She was standing behind them, clearly not amused with his actions. Shinichi tried not to cringe when her glare grew into on similar to that of Ran's mother. Kiseki Eri, had eyes that could make grown men cringe.

Shinichi shifted awkwardly before leaning over and whispering in Kaito's ear, "Kai? I...don't think wizards condone lockpicking..."

The thief-turned-Hogwarts-student's head shot up, eyes blazing with excitement and the promise of adventure. "But Shin-chan! They have such complex ways of locking a door without any locking mechanisms or anything! The door's just STUCK!"

Sighing, the detective pulled out his wand (11 inches, ash, thestral hair core, slightly springy. Perfect for charms!) and gestured half-heartedly at the door, muttering "Alohamora," under his breath.

The door swung open with a soft creak. Kaito pouted as they filed through. "Aw, you're no fun..."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hakuba, and Shinichi all stared at the magician. They were now late to their Transfiguration class because Kaito had refused to let anybody near the locked door until he managed to open it. They shuffled off unenthusiastically to face the wrath of their professor.


	13. Ketchup

So, my mind refuses to be normal...but that's what makes me so lovable~ ^^

I'm not going to ask for a word this time because I already have around ten in pending that I still need to write because I've _actually been paying attention in class_. I know. It's scandalous... XD

o0o0o0o

13: Pencil

Shinichi stared at the limp body at his feet, trying not to focus too much on the red that stained the clothing. His eyes met Kaito's. The magician's poker face was in place, seeing as he clearly would not have been able to stop laughing otherwise.

Sinking to the floor, he weakly prodded his fellow detective's face. "Kaito... What did you do this time...?"

"Sleeping gas," Kaito chirped. "and ketchup!"

Hakuba snored.


	14. Music

I...have been reading the Odyssey in class...and there are sirens... End of story... Plus I thought it'd be funny if Shinichi actually _could _sing...

Meh, give me a word or not~ I still have quite a bit to catch up on... .

o0o0o0o

14: Music

Kaito felt the waves lapping softly at his feet. The air was salty and cool on his skin. One step after another, the water rose further until he was waist-deep.

However, he was unaware of it, unaware of everything but those mesmerizing blue eyes and the song that filled his mind. It was a sweet, haunting melody, beckoning for him to come closer...closer...

Somewhere, buried deep in his consciousness, he knew that he should stop, lest he wish to walk to his death, but he didn't care. All that mattered at that moment was the music, that lovely lilting tune...

Kaito didn't even notice when everything went black.


	15. K-Pop

So, because I seem to be really bad at updating every other day, I'm changing it so that I update every Thursday, so keep an eye out! :)

I got another k-pop prompt, but since I already did a bit of madness with B2ST, I'm going for something a bit different this time~ Enjoy!

Words? Please? I've been too lax about this... I was stuck on this one word, but I've decided to skip that one... My muse seems to have abandoned for for that...

o0o0o0o

#15: K-Pop

The long hair felt weird, Shinichi mused as he waited patiently for Sonoko to stop arguing with Hattori. he twirled a lock of hair around his finger, amazed at the quality of the wig. Kaito walked up to him, handing him a steaming cup of coffee. Shinichi accepted it with a soft hum of approval, bringing the mug to his lips.

Kaito was wearing a wig as well, icy blue and cropped short. He sipped his own mug, filled with hot chocolate Tugging at the collar of his coat, he asked, "So...What happened to the ojou-chan's obsession with KID?"

"Got over it, thank Kami," Shinichi rolled his eyes. "That thief already has a big enough ego." Kaito pouted, and Shinichi had to laugh at how absurd he looked. "Well, at least she's just forcing us to do this video and not making up perform some other crazy stunt." Nodding, Kaito set down his cup.

"You two! On set!" Sonoko yelled. The two slowly strode over, cooperating to the best of their ability, a feat that was made quite difficult by Sokono's current demeanor. "Okay. 3...2...1..."

_Wow, Fantastic Baby~_


	16. N (Natural Harmonia Gropius)

I had soo much fun with this one! I'm saying right now: I have not played Pokemon B&W. What I have written is merely a product of fanfiction and fangirlism. I'm much too cheap to actually buy a game... Aren't gamer!Shinichi and gamer!Kaito so cute~? And yes, Shinichi named his character Sherlock. Kaito's is Lupin, if you wanted to know...

Word me if you'd like~

o0o0o0o

#16: N (Natural Harmonia Gropius)

Their fingers flew over their DS's in a battle of speed. Their goal: finish the game before the other. Together, they reached Nimbasa City, watching as the Ferris wheel came into view on their small screens.

A green-haired figure approached each of their avatars...

"KUROBA!"

Two heads shot up, watching as Hakuba stalked towards them...with green hair.

Kaito shot up from his seat, jumping Hakuba and sending the both of them flying backwards. "N!" he cried gleefully.

Hakuba frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Fixated on his game, Shinichi mumbled something incoherently before exclaiming, "Kaito! N asked Sherlock onto the Ferris wheel!"

"No! You can't have my Shin-chan! He's mine! Take...TAKE CHEREN INSTEAD!" Kaito tightened his arms around the British detective (who was clearly not this...N...).

_What in the world is going on?!_ Hakuba thought as he stared at the two teenagers in shock.


	17. Drowning

Well, so I missed a couple of weeks... I'm going to continue updating this every Thursday though. As much as I can, anyway. I have finals coming up, along with an English project and my piano exam and dance recitals... *sigh*

Writing sooo helps me get rid of stress~ XD

I'd love some more words! Is anybody even reading this compilation anymore...? The last couple of chapters haven't gotten any feedback, which would be wonderful... *puppy dog eyes*

o0o0o0o

#17: Drowning

His vision...was fading...

There were...what were those? Right...bubbles...floating up to the surface...

Fingers tightened around his throat, choking him. The bubbles multiplied.

Water...filled his lungs, and his head _burned_...

His mouth opened, but no sound escaped...only bubbles...

He felt heavy, like his limbs were made of iron. The world fell into darkness as a fleeting thought ran through his mind.

_Why...Shin-chan...?_


	18. Werewolf

Ugh, busy busy busy life... Why do you torment me sooooo?!

Words provide sustenance. I skipped breakfast.

o0o0o0o

#18: Werewolf

It _hurt._

His insides were boiling, and it felt as thought something were eating at him from the inside out. His jaw ached as his teeth elongated, sharpening. Fur grew rapidly. HIs skin itched, and he ached to get out of his clothes.

_Fresh prey...so young and lovely..._

A scared voice called out to him. "K-KID? What's wrong?!"

He snarled and he felt a fresh wave of fear wash over him, seeping from the pores of his prey.

_So tempting... So...delicious..._

He leapt.

A shrill scream. Small hands grabbed at his fur.

It was silent.

Slowly, he mind returned and he was aware of the thick, dark, red blood staining his hands, his face, his clothes...and the small body in front of him.

"N-no...no...NO, NO NONONONONO!" He clawed at his face, scrambling towards the limp child. A choked sob rose in his throat as he gathered up the lifeless body in his shaking arms.

"Tantei-kun..."


	19. Unfathomable

Well, at least I have enough to last me until June or so~ I've been really busy, so I haven't had much time to be writing... *laughs* Oh wells~ Here's more randomness!

This one was actually kind of hard to write...for no reason whatsoever... I don't really like this one...

Well, a word maybe? :)

o0o0o0o

#19: Unfathomable

"How in the world did you two end up together?"

That seemed to be the most popular question that people asked Kaito and Shinichi. The two understood where those people were coming from, but it was starting to get tiring.

So naturally, it was quite the surprise when a girl jumped out of nowhere and latched onto the both of them, squealing, "You two are _so_ cute! How can people question this ship?!"

Kaito and Shinichi gaped at each other, confused.

_Well, there seemed to be mixed opinions about their relationship..._


	20. Vitality

Welp, at least I can get these chapters out quickly! I love feedback! Tell me if you love them or hate them or hate me for writing them or love me for writing them or anything~ I don't like flames. If you're going to hate, at least make it constructive.

I'd love some words just to keep this going! :)

o0o0o0o

#20: Vitality

It was terrifying seeing Kaito so lifeless. His Moonlight Magician, extinguished. A crimson flower blossomed and bloomed, creating a sharp contrast to the white cloth.

The assassin had finally caught up to the elusive thief.

His breaths formed small puffs of white in the cool night air as he sank to his knees. He held out a shaky hand, a single tear gliding down his cheek. Slowly, he slid his hand over blank indigo eyes, shutting his lover's eyelids.

He choked out a sob, faintly aware of the uneasy chatter around him as the crowd congregated around the fallen body. They had all heard the gunshot, had seen the body fall. Even as the people increased, Shinichi felt so incredibly alone in the world.


	21. Quincunx

So...I just recently got into Supernatural. (And by recently, I mean a month.) I'm on Season 4 and I'm literally dying inside. Well, YAY, CROSSOVER KIND OF THINGY WHAT THE HELL DID THIS TURN INTO?! I apologize if this chapter's a bit iffy.

I love words! I use them all the time. BECAUSE I TALK. AND WRITE. *smiles sweetly* I'm sorry. SPN's made me a bit insane.

o0o0o0o

#21: Quincunx

To be fair, they really should have expected it, what with Shinichi's track record.

Their trip to America was _supposed_ to be relaxing. A simple weekend at the Pierpont Inn, but of course it didn't work out that way.

In their case, it started when a lawyer hanged himself in his room.

Shinichi's detective instincts kicked in and Kaito had nothing better to do (and really, Shinichi's pretty damn attractive when he gets into a case, no matter how gory), so they questioned the owner of the inn, Susan, and the inn's two other occupants.

Sam and Dean Winchester.

They watched the detective and magician with wary eyes. Obviously they knew something and the two Japanese teens were determined to find out what.

When they interrogated the brothers, Sam sighed and threw a glance in Dean's direction. The older brother tried to silently protest before rolling his eyes and muttering something along the lines of, "Knock yourself out, Sammy."

After Sam's explanation, he looked as though he was expecting a mental or emotional crisis from the two.

In all honesty, spirits aren't that surprising to a formerly shrunken detective and a phantom thief chasing after a gem that supposed grants immortality.


	22. Guitar

Wow, Thursday flew right over my head and I completely forgot about everything... Welp, a bit late, but here's the next ficlet!

I'd love words to occupy my time as I procrastinate studying for finals~

o0o0o0o

#22: Guitar

For such a multi-talented couple, on thing they shared in common was their inability to play the guitar.

Devastation followed int heir wake the second either of them lay hands on the instrument.

Frankly, it was quite endearing to watch as the magician and the detective bonded together on their quest to conquer the guitar.

On the other hand, it was excruciatingly painful to listen to.


	23. Glass

Well, um... This is awkward... *laughs weakly* I seem to have missed last week's update... Sorry! Studying for finals was pretty stressful and I even managed to get sick from it all. If any of my FBFC readers are also into Merlin, then you probably know that I didn't update Borderline either... I'll update that next Sunday and continue on with my regularly scheduled updates!

Anyway, I'd love some words and feedback! Opinions on AU ficlets?

o0o0o0o

#23: Glass

It was that one pane of glass that separated them. It blocked out sound, leaving the two disconnected. They only had the sight of one another to keep themselves sane.

Through that one window, the two boys became friends and shared their stories, unable to communicate with their voices. It was an isolated friendship, but it was a friendship nonetheless.

Aside from each other, they had nobody. Twice a day, food would magically appear in their room while they were unconscious. If they tried staying awake to see who was bringing the food, they would get none.

To be quite honest, the two boys didn't mind their captivity at all. They had grown up there, had only had each other for the majority of their lives. They didn't know anything but the cage in which they lived.

It didn't really change when the glass broke for those precious ten minutes.

They still had each other, and that was all that mattered.


	24. Key

Whoops, almost forgot that it was Thursday... Happy 4th of July to my fellow peoples in America! My mom dragged me out for fireworks and well, with the extra security due to the bombing, it wasn't exactly the most pleasant of experiences... Regardless, here is a ficlet! It's hopelessly fluffy and sappy and I kind of choked while writing this.

Going on a trip for the next week, so words would be lovely incentive. Actually, you don't need to. Working on my novel for Camp NaNo as well, so... *laughs awkwardly*

o0o0o0o

#24: Key

Kaito stared down at the small metal object in his hands, eyes wide. He looked up at the blushing detective. "It's for me?"

Shinichi turned his head away, cheeks flaming. "Ba'aro. It's only because you keep breaking into my house through the windows in the middle of the night."

Grinning widely, Kaito launched himself at his darling detective. "I love you, Shin-chan!"

The other didn't respond, but the heated blush was all the answer that Kaito needed.


End file.
